Going under
by Miyu4
Summary: Ken reicht es...


Titel: Going under  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Rating: PG (war mal lieb!)  
  
Pairing: Yohji/Ken ; Ken/....  
  
Warning: Gibt eigentlich nix zu warnen. Vielleicht ein ganz klein bisschen Depri...  
  
Summary: Ken reicht es....  
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir... Oh wie überraschend! Der Songtext stammt übrigens von Evanescence und das Lied heißt "Going under"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50 thousand tears I've cried screaming deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Es reichte. Es reichte ihm jetzt wirklich! Ruckartig richtete Ken sich von seinem Bett auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich kurz über sein tränennasses Gesicht. Die Tränen hatten endlich aufgehört zu laufen und waren in seinem Kopfkissen versiegt.  
  
Auch die Traurigkeit hatte platz gemacht und nun regiert zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben pure Wut sein Herz. Wut, die aus der Enttäuschung geboren worden war und enttäuscht hatte er ihn oft genug.  
  
Mit einem Satz war Ken aufgesprungen, eilte zum Fenster und riss es auf. Draußen regnete es und die kühle Luft eroberte sein Zimmer, dann ging er wieder zurück und riss unter seinem Bett ein en Koffer heraus. Er musste hier weg, es gab so wie so nichts mehr was ihn hier halten konnte.  
  
Weiß gab es nicht mehr als Killer, die vier Jungen arbeiteten nur noch ganz normal in ihrem Blumenladen. Also war er nicht mehr verpflichtete hier zu bleiben und Ken war nun an einem Punkt angekommen , an dem er sagen musste, dass er auch nicht mehr hier bleiben wollte.  
  
Nagi, mit dem er sich nach der Auflösung von Schwarz und Weiß angefreundet hatte, hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal geschrieben, dass es Zeit sein einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, bevor er ihn noch mehr verletzten würde, aber Ken hatte nicht auf ihn gehört. Wie auch? Hatte ihn die Liebe zu Yohji doch gänzlich blind gemacht und zugelassen, dass er ihm alles verziehen hatte was der Playboy jemals getan hatte und das war eine ganze Menge.  
  
Aber diesmal nicht! Diesmal würde er nicht in Trauer versinken und Tage lang nur verzweifelt sein! Diesmal würde er sich nicht helfen lassen, diesmal würde er Yohji nicht die Möglichkeit geben ihm nahe zu kommen.  
  
Er hörte ein klopfen an der Tür. "Die Tür ist offen!" rief er und verbannte auch das letzte verräterische Zittern aus seiner Stimme. Ken hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand sein Playboy.  
  
Oh, nein, dachte Ken. Diesmal nicht, mein Lieber, diesmal ist es vorbei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save my self Maybe I'll wake up for once Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ken" Der Angesprochen sah Yohji aus kalten Augen an. "Was?" wollte tonlos wissen. "Ich... ich dachte wir könnten reden!" Er ist verunsichert, ging es dem Fußballer durch den Kopf, hat wohl damit gerechnet, dass ich ihm heulend in die Arme falle oder sonst etwas. Aber diesmal nicht, diesmal spielen wir nach neuen Regeln, Kudo!  
  
"So? Dachtest du das?" Yohji war über Kens gleichgültige Stimme erschrocken. War es diesmal so schlimm für den jungen Mann gewesen? "Worüber könnten wir den reden, Yohji?" wollte Ken wissen, während er sich umdrehte und seine Sachen weiter packte.  
  
"Ich... Ken, es tut mir Leid!" Ken packte weite, ohne sich zu seinem Freund umzudrehen. Die Worte interessierten ihn nicht mehr, denn wie gut war eine Entschuldigung, die so wie so nicht ehrlich war. Deshalb sagte er nur: "Ach!" und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Ja! Ken, ehrlich. Ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder betrügen, aber du weist doch wie ich bin! Einfach nur dämlich und..." "...und eben deshalb reicht es jetzt! Ich bin es Leid, wegen dir Tränen zu vergießen, ich bin es Leid ständig von die betrogen zu werde und ich habe es echt satt deine ständigen Entschuldigung und Versprechen zu hören, die dir so wie so nichts bedeuten!"  
  
"Ken, hör mir zu! Ich meine es ernst, diesmal noch mehr als sonst! Wirklich! Ich wollte das nicht und es war das letzte Mal, dass du so etwas ertragen musstest, ich werde ab jetzt treu sein. Versprochen! Nur bitte hör auf zu packen. Geh nicht! Bitte! Ich werde treu sein. Ehrenwort!"  
  
Ken schüttelte seinen Kopf und packte weiter. Er war fast fertig. "Hast du es immer noch nicht verstandnen, Yohji? Diesmal spielen wir nicht nach deinen Regeln. Diesmal spielen wir überhaupt nicht! Es war mir immer ernst mit dir und auch diesmal ist es mir ernst! Es reicht, verstehst du Yohji? Du und dein Verhalten macht mich ganz krank. Deshalb ist es jetzt vorbei! Ich lasse mich nicht weiter kaputt machen!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken war sich noch nie in einer Sache so sicher gewesen. Er wollte nicht mehr und darüber war er sich vollständig im klaren und würde sich auch nicht davon abbringen lassen. Sein Entschluss stand fest und vor allem Yohji würde ihn nicht davon abhalten können. Er war fertig mit packen.  
  
Yohji wurde unruhig. So lange hatte Ken ihm noch nie stand gehalten. Hatte er etwa wirklich vor zu gehen, und ihn hier alleine zu lassen? Nein, dass konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Schließlich gab es ja auch noch Omi und Aya! 'Diesmal spielen wir nicht nach deinen Regel!' der Satz ging ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Was hatte Ken nur vor.  
  
Mit Schwung schlug Ken den Koffer zu und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. So! Das war es dann! Jetzt erst wurde Yohji richtig bewusst, wie ernst Ken seine Worte gemeint hatte. Es war vorbei. Ken hatte es beschlossen. Sie waren kein Paar mehr. Sie waren nicht mehr zusammen.  
  
Zum ersten Mal wurde Yohji klar wie wenig er sich ein Leben ohne den Fußballer vorstellen konnte und ganz plötzlich bekam er es furchtbar mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
Blitzschnell schossen seine Arme nach vorne und schlossen sich um Kens Hüfte. Er zog den jungen Mann eng an sich. "Ken, bitte hör mir doch zu! Ich flehe dich an, verzeih mir! Es war doch nicht so gemeint! Ich liebe dich, Ken! Verstehst du? Es tut mir so Leid!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth an the lies So I don't know what's real and what's not Always confusing the thougths in my head So I can't trust myslef anymore I'm dying again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken drehte sich in Yohjis Armen um und sah ernst zu ihm herauf. "Ja, Yohji, mir tut es auch Leid! Ich habe zwei ganze Jahre verspielt dadurch, dass ich mit dir zusammen war. Zwei Jahre, in denen du mich zirka jeden zweiten Tag betrogen hast und ich habe es immer herausgefunden und dir auch verziehen! Aber irgendwann kann auch ich nicht mehr. Ich hab es wirklich auf allen erdenklich Wegen versucht, aber es geht nicht mehr. Zu eine Beziehung gehören immer zwei, Yohji und wenn der eine nicht treu sein kann, dann gibt es für diese Beziehung einfach keine Zukunft. Genau so ist es bei uns. Du bist einfach zu sehr ein Playboy, um treu zu sein. Anfangs war es mir egal, aber jetzt ist es das nicht mehr."  
  
"Ken, komm schon, ich werde wirklich..." Er wurde durch einem Finger auf seinen Lippen unterbrochen und sah, dass Ken den Kopf schüttelte. " Nein, Yohji. Gib es einfach auf. Es ist vorbei und du weist es eigentlich auch selbst. Akzeptiere bitte meine Entscheidung!" Kens Stimme klang sanft aber bestimmt und er löste sich aus Yohjis Armen, nahm seinen Koffer und ging an ihm vorbei.  
  
Doch so leicht wollte Yohji nicht aufgeben. So einfach wollte er nicht zulassen, dass Ken ging. Nein, er musste es einfach noch mal versuchen, denn wenn noch etwas zu machen war, dann würde er sich später nur ärgern, dass er es nicht versucht hatte.  
  
"Ken, was wird aus unserer Lieb? Empfindest du denn nichts mehr für mich? Und aus den anderen. Aus Aya und Omi. Willst du sie einfache so alleine lassen? Was ist wenn irgendetwas passiert? Nicht nur ich brauche dich hier! Die anderen brauche dich auch!" rief er und versuchte zu erkennen ob er irgendetwas errecht hatte, aber Ken kicherte nur.  
  
"Weiß existiert nicht mehr und der Blumenladen läuft auch gut ohne mich. Omi wird mich vielleicht am Anfang vermissen, aber ihn wird es auch nicht auf ewig hier halten und Aya wartet nur auf das erwachen seiner kleinen Schwester, sobald das passiert ist wird auch ehr gehen und für dich wird es nicht schwer sein einen neuen Lover zu finden, in solchen Dingen bist du schließlich sehr begabt!"  
  
Damit verließ er sein Zimmer und ging den Flur entlang, die Treppe herunter und zur Tür. "Ken, ich bitte dich denk noch mal darüber nach. Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich auch. Lass uns gegen unsere Probleme etwas tun. Lass uns vernünftig reden!" "Es ist nur noch dein Problem, Yohji! Grüß Omi und Aya von mir und sag ihnen, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut!" Wie betäubt sah Yohji ihm nach, wie er durch den Regen davon lief.  
  
Hatte er das alles wirklich so wenig ernst genommen? Hatte er wirklich gedacht, Ken würde alles ewig durchhalten? Er kommt doch wieder, ganz bestimmt, dachte er. Wo soll er denn sonst hin?  
  
So wartete Yohji auf den Treppenstufen. Erst nach drei Stunden wurde ihm bewusst, dass Ken gegangen war und zwar für immer!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break throgh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Es war still in dem Abteil, indem er saß und er war alleine. Irgendwie fühlte Ken sich ungemein erschöpft und er war sich auch nicht mehr so sicher ob das was er getan hatte richtig gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte Yohji es ja doch noch ernst gemeint. Vielleicht hätten sie es doch noch mal versuchen sollen. Vielleicht hätte ihre Liebe ja doch eine Chance gehabt.  
  
Aber genau in diesem Moment kam ihm wieder ein anderes Bild in den Sinn, Yohji und eine Frau. Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass du los lässt, dachte Ken. Du hast die ganze Sache viel zu ernst genommen und gehofft, dass er vielleicht auch irgendwann treu sein wird, du bist einfach nur naiv.  
  
Er lehnte seine erhitzte Stirn an die kalte Glasscheibe und hoffte, dass das Chaos in seinem Kopf aufhören würde, doch es geschah nicht. War er etwa jetzt schon an dem Punkt, an dem er merkte, dass es nicht mehr weiter ging? War er wirklich so abhängig von dem Playboy?  
  
'Er ist für dich wie eine Droge, Ken, und Drogen schaden oft mehr als sie nützen!' hatte Nagi geschrieben. Wieso behielt er eigentlich immer recht? Ken wusste es einfach nicht, nur dass Nagi schon sehr viel klarer als er gesehen hatte, das war ihm klar. 'Du bist wie blind!' Ja, er hatte recht gehabt!  
  
"Ach, Mist!" Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er starrte raus in das grau der Welt. Wieso konnte er sich nicht einmal zusammenreisen? Das konnte doch wirklich nicht so schwer sein und morgen würde Yohji ihn so wie so wieder vergessen haben. Er hatte sich entschieden und jetzt musste er auch mit dieser Entscheidung leben.  
  
---Na, na, Kätzchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er auch nur eine einzige deiner vielen Tränen verdient! Hat dich schließlich lang genug in den Wahnsinn getrieben!--- Ken riss seine Augen auf und drehte sich zu Tür. Im Rahmen stand ein großer Mann mit langem roten Haar. Ein Lächeln huscht über Kens Gesicht und er vergas alles für einen Moment. Es war gut ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen "Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So go one and scream Scream at me I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breath I can't keep going under  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, Ende vielleicht schreib ich noch eine Fortsetzung, aber auch nur vielleicht. Bis dann Miyu 


End file.
